Monsters
by The Second Coming
Summary: One-Shot Sirius discovers that Remus is a werewolf, and runs off to tell James the bad news. Too bad James already knew...


**Title:** Monsters

**Rating:** K+ (PG) just to be on the safe side. I don't know if 'bloody' qualifies as an 'objectionable phrase' or not.

**Warnings:** Possibly some objectionable language, depending on your definition.

**Notes:** I found this in a notebook full of prompt writing that I did in June of last year. I don't know why I didn't post this one — I vaguely recall thinking it was garbage last year, but I'm slightly more pleased with it now. I might rework it in future — but it's a decent starting point at least. If you've got the time/energy, feedback for this piece in particular would be much appreciated. Let me know what you think.

Cheers,

The Second Coming.

—

Sirius snapped the book shut, his heart racing. It wasn't possible. It was _not_ possible that his friend, his kind, gentle and shy friend was a werewolf. There was no way that Remus bloody Lupin, of all people, turned into a man-eating monster once a month. Shoving his chair backwards, and ignoring the irritated Ravenclaws nearby Sirius ran from the library.

—

"James," Sirius whispered.

"What?" the bespectacled boy said absently, not looking up from his Transfiguration homework.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? This is due first thing tomorrow, and McGonagall will have my head if it's late." James flipped quickly through the Transfiguration book, sticking his quill in his mouth to leave both his hands free.

"It's about Remus," Sirius said urgently.

"Mff," said James, making the feathers on his quill flutter crazily.

"I think he turns into a rampant man-eating creature once a month," said Sirius bluntly.

James slowly took the quill out of his mouth and set it carefully on the desk. "I know," he said slowly.

"But I mean, it's Remus, and —" He paused and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you know?"

"I know," said James carefully, "because I asked Remus myself."

For an agonisingly long moment Sirius' mouth moved, but no sound came out. Then, suddenly he shut it with an audible 'crack', and sat back in his chair. "He told you," he said finally.

James nodded. "He made me swear not to say anything."

A muscle in Sirius' jaw gave an angry twitch. The boy stood up, and stomped up the stairs into the dorm room, James running after him.

Peter and Remus were happily playing chess when Sirius stormed up the stairs and into their room, glaring at Peter as he demanded, "did you know?"

"K-know what?" stammered Peter, as he frantically went through his memories trying to figure out what it was he had done.

"Did you know?" repeated Sirius. "Did the whole school know?" He whirled around to face Remus. "Was I the only one you weren't going to tell?"

Remus slowly stood up. "I didn't _tell_ James and Peter. They figured it out themselves."

"Well, why didn't you _say _anything?"

"Say what?" said Peter, who was still not entirely convinced that this wasn't somehow his fault.

"That Remus goes moony, literally, while he's off 'visiting his mother'."

"Moony?" Peter and James repeated; Peter in confusion, and James in amusement.

"I didn't say anything because I knew you'd react like this," said Remus flatly. "I knew you'd be angry."

"Angry! Damn right I'm angry!" shouted Sirius, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. Remus quietly and forlornly began to pack up his things.

"I'm not just angry," Sirius continued, "I'm livid! I'm disgusted! I'm — what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Remus paused halfway through stuffing his underwear back into his trunk and frowned. "I'm leaving. I'll ask McGonagall for a room change. You won't have to deal with me anymore."

"You'll what?" Sirius screeched, causing James and Peter to cover their ears and wince. "You'll do no such thing."

"I- I won't?" asked a rather befuddled Remus.

"No!" shouted Sirius.

"You don't hate me?"

"Oh, bloody hell," Sirius said, and he sat down heavily on Remus' bed. "I'm angry because you felt that you couldn't _tell _me."

"You are?"

"Yes, Remus, you great big woman!" Sirius fell silent for a moment, playing with the hem of his jumper. "Why didn't you say anything?" he said quietly.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with a monster."

Sirius snorted. "You're not a monster. Look at you." He gestured flippantly at Remus' tucked-in shirt, and worn jumper. "You look like the scariest thing that you might ever dare to do is drink tea without a bloody saucer."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but Sirius cut him off. "Besides, look at _my_ family. They're the real monsters, and you still put up with me."

Sirius shrugged uncomfortably and looked down at the floor.

"Do you want to play chess with me?" asked Remus, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure." Sirius grinned back.

"Thanks," said Remus meaningfully. Sirius tried to avoid being caught in the look of gratitude and warmth that was shining in Remus' eyes, but found himself unable to look away.

"Anytime," he said quietly.

—-

_Finis._


End file.
